Digital communication systems increasingly provide services to users who speak foreign languages. Indeed, some digital communication systems provide communication services to a user base that uses hundreds of languages to communicate, such as through social media posts, instant messages, and e-mails. As users increasing connect and establish relationships with other users who come from different countries or who speak different languages, they often seek options to translate their communications.
Conventional digital communication systems often fail to provide translation solutions to users. The lack of effective translation solutions may prompt users to seek translations outside of the system or to translate communications. For example, users of conventional digital communication systems may rely on a third-party machine translation services to translate a communication, such as when reading a post from a user in a foreign language. Alternatively, because third-party machine translation services sometimes provide inaccurate translations, a user may create a message in one language and manually translate that message into another language (e.g., by providing a message in multiple languages within the same post on a social networking system).
Although some users of digital communication systems have relied on translation machines to translate communications, conventional translation machines often consume significant processing power and provide inaccurate translations. For example, a conventional translation machine may analyze and translate each communication anew using the same resource intensive process. By translating each digital communication anew, conventional translation machines sometimes perform the same translation of certain words or phrases hundreds, thousands, or more times per day and thereby redundantly perform the same task. Similarly, a conventional translation machine may have limited resources and fail to account for the context of a word or sentence when providing a translation. Indeed, many conventional translation machines are unsuitable for communications within a digital communication system, including social networking systems.
Accordingly, many conventional digital communication systems lack suitable translation solutions and many conventional translation machines lack accurate and efficient translation processes to translate digital communications.